


To Snowier Pastures

by Lucilock14



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader is probably female, That's right, This will not be smutty, cause i can't write that anymore, just regular skeleton trash, no dirty skeleton trash here, they are also a faun, they're a sheep monster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucilock14/pseuds/Lucilock14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in the Underground can be hard. You're stuck there your entire life with no possibility of ever seeing the sun or the stars. It was possible, however, to make the tiny bubble of your comfort zone a bit bigger. To actually take the daring step to move away from home into your own place and spread your wings...or horns, so to speak. You just didn't expect your new house to come with a very loud skeleton and one who makes way too many puns...and it didn't seem like they had a return policy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. C'Mon, Sis! FREE  STUFF!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Undertale has officially taken over so much of my life that I am actually going to write a story about it. This is my first post on Ao3 and my first multi-chaptered fic in this point of view. So I hope it doesn't suck horrendously. 
> 
> When I write, I like to be accurate on as much as I can. For that reason I spent a good twenty minutes looking up facts about sheep. Did you know they can get scared by new colors? Cause they can. I don't think I'll incorporate that but we all know it now.

The Underground was an energetic place. There were so many beings and so much life to it, one could almost forget they were trapped in this lower layer of the earth. They could forget they were in their own personal prison. Everyone knew the stories. They knew the tales of the Humans attacking and chasing their ancestors down to the underground and then the brave and powerful sorcerers who sealed them down here forever. 

In the beginning no one was happy. There were fights, riots; monsters attacking monsters, monsters trying to scale the walls and free themselves. It was a dark time. Monsters who had once soared through the skies or thrived in deep waters lost their sense of self. What could they do in the underground? A place with no sun, a place with no stars. They couldn’t fathom what it would be like and the future seemed to terrifying for some to take. 

Those who managed to make it through the first few years managed to restart society. They built towns and cities. They restarted the businesses they had above-ground in their new home and began to settle in. The first generation of Undergrounders was born and those who had one lived in the light of the sun knew their children and grandchildren may only know of the sky through stories and how can you possibly describe the feel of the warmth of the sun and give it justice? They would try, of course, but words always fell short. 

As time went on the monsters settled. They still resented the world around them, it wasn’t unheard of for tunnels to close off because someone got frustrated and attacked, accidentally causing some kind of collapse. They still learned to thrive. No matter what the humans had done to them, they would never give up and they wouldn’t be defeated.  
Monsters were a pretty interesting kind in that way. They may look a bit terrifying but they were gentle creatures who would only try to kill if prompted to do so originally. This was probably the only thing that was the same with all monsters. Past that…there was pretty much nothing. 

You had heard stories of monsters that actually got to live a peaceful life, that wasn’t full of screaming children and the even louder screams of the guardians. You were not entirely sure if that was a lie that you had been told to make you feel bad but…it was time to find out!

You and your sister had made the choice, made the choice that no one else in your family had ever made before…you had moved out.

That’s right! 

You no longer lived with your parents, siblings, and extended family. You and your sister, Fauna, had packed up and moved almost entirely across the underground to the small building you were now both standing before, staring at it like it was about to come to life and swallow you whole. 

You had never been more terrified in your life. 

“M-Maybe this was a bad idea. I mean…Ma ‘n Pa would be glad to have us back if we just said we changed our minds!” She squeaked fearfully, staring at the building. 

“We can’t do that! You know they already moved some of the kids into our room.” You replied, trying to sound braver than you actually were while your knees were knocking together and you were worried you were going to drop the key into the few inches of snow beneath you. 

“They’d give it back! Let’s just go home, please?” Fauna whimpered, clinging to your arm. You swallowed thickly, forcing your head to move in the motion of denial. 

“We’ve gotta do this. All we do is complain about how many family members are crammed into that place here we can actually walk around without worrying about stepping on anyone!” You argued, voice a few pitches too high to be convincing. 

Your whole life you had lived with your family, followed whatever you were told to do because you were too scared to do anything else but this! This was your big chance! You could actually become your own monster. Who knows, maybe you’re Royal Guard material underneath all the fear you had grown into. 

You had to scoff. You? A member of the Royal Guard? You were more likely to walk on the moon. 

“I know…but…what if something happens! Like…like a burglar?” Fauna fretted pathetically. “There’s strength in numbers! You know that!” 

“Of course I know that. We’ve been told that since the day we were born.” You grumbled. “Let’s just do this. We already bought the place and all of our stuff is here so…” You shrugged helplessly and forced yourself to step forward. 

Just a few steps, you could do that, couldn’t you? Come on…just a few more and then unlock the door. 

You managed to actually get to the door, force the key in the lock and open it, shouldering the stiff wood open with an uncomfortable creak. You and your sister cringed, ears flattening to the sides of your head at the assault against them. 

“If we stay, we fix that.” Fauna stated at once. 

“Agreed.” You groaned and stepped in. 

The place was miraculously furnished, the previous owners had left all of their things when they left, apparently they had moved to the capital and couldn’t take anything with them so they were kind enough to leave it for the future owners, aka You. 

It was a pretty small place: two floors, two bedrooms, one kitchen, which came with a table and four chairs, and a living room, which had a couch and an overstuffed chair. Fauna followed after you, not wanting to be left outside and scoped the lower floor out herself. You both ended up standing in the center of the living room staring at a small little cupboard in the middle of it. 

“Oh, so they had enough space for their _TV_ at least!” Fauna huffed. You rolled your eyes and reached over, snagging her ear and tugging on it gently. 

“Don’t complain, look at all the things we did get!” You said, waving around to display all the free stuff you had been lucky enough to get. 

“But…but TV.” She sniffed, rubbing her ear pathetically. 

“Free stuff.” You shot back and turned, making your way across the wooden floor with loud clacking noises, not that you minded, or weren’t used to it. Try listening to that, times ten, couples with the screams of small children. Made one sheep-like monster plodding along seem like a sigh even though hooves against a wood floor, coupled with your weight, didn’t make it pleasant. 

You needed carpet. 

“We should get something to mute our hooves!” Fauna called, seemingly reading your mind. You smiled slightly and called back an agreement. This is why you decided to move with her, you two understood each other and were the closest in age so you could still move out of the confines of your family but not lose all of its comfort. 

You turned and headed to the stairs, continuing to scope the area out. Upstairs held two bedrooms, both were equal in size with the same beds, the only difference was the color and the views. 

One of the rooms was painted in eccentric colors, a beautiful dove gray below a thick border that wrapped entirely around the room, each color fading into the next to create a never ending rainbow while black vines had been painted delicately in each corner, curling out over the walls but never dipping into the rainbow. There were empty bookshelves on the walls, barely a spot of dust on them, a show of how many books their past owner had. This must’ve been a children’s room, you realized. It was a bit much for you, however and you knew Fauna would enjoy it so you resigned yourself to the other room, no matter what it looked like. 

Apparently it was plain. 

There wasn’t a drop of color on the walls at all and just a desk in one corner and a large bookshelf covering nearly an entire wall. You frowned, feeling a bit disappointed and walked over to the bed, pressing your fingers into it to test it out, that also creaked at the abuse but you weren’t going to complain. You had your own house! How exciting was that?! 

Fauna had been overreacting, as your entire family was known to, this was a brilliant idea! You were so glad you—

There was an earsplitting screech of terror from downstairs. 

You had turned out of the room and were running to defend before Fauna even ran out of breath to stop screaming. You practically fell down the stairs you were moving so fast. Hooves plus wooden stairs usually equal one pained tailbone but that was not on your mind. The only thing you cared about was finding out what had spooked your sister. 

You skidded into the living room and barreled into your sister, grabbing her protectively and looking around for the issue. 

Turned out to be two skeletons, who both looked rather shocked by your reactions. But they were also in your house! How had they gotten in? Why hadn’t they knocked?! 

“Who are you?” You squeaked, eyes wide and heart pounding. 

“I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND THIS IS MY BROTHER, SANS!” the taller one, wearing a red scarf, shouted at the top of his non-existent lungs, his voice high and a bit nasally but still very energetic. The smaller skeleton just pulled a hand from the pocket of his blue hoodie to wave. “WE HAPPENED TO SEE YOUR BOXES OUTSIDE AND CAME TO SEE IF YOU REQUIRED ASSISTANCE!” he, Papyrus, apparently, continued to shout. 

“didn’t know you would be so _sheepish_ about us showing up.” Sans stated, voice pretty much the exact opposite of his brothers: low and lazy. You and Fauna froze, catching onto his words and looking at each other in shock before back at him, jaws gaping. He did not just say that.

He looked ridiculously proud of himself. 

Papyrus, however, shrieked in outrage and began to pester Sans about how he shouldn’t use such terrible humor but Sans just went along with it, nodding and agreeing with everything he said with that smug grin on his face. 

You finally decided there wasn’t actually any danger and slowly released Fauna from your death grip on her. 

“O-Oh w-well thank you for the…uh…offer.” You stuttered. 

“Sorry I screamed…” Fauna mumbled, tucking her way behind your back. “You startled me.” 

“THAT IS OKAY! THE GREAT PAPYRUS TAKES NO OFFENCE!” the tall one shouted, striking some kind of pose. 

“I-If you’re not doing anything…some help would be nice. I suppose.” You mumbled. You were a bit nervous about having strangers in your house but it would be rude to throw them out so you’d just keep an eye on them. 

“NOT AT ALL! LET US BEGIN!” Papyrus shouted and turned on his heel, sprinting back out to where you had left your boxes and grabbing them. Fauna yelped and ran after him. 

“W-Wait! That’s fragile!” she cried. You cringed and clomped along after them, grabbing your own bags and lugging them inside. You didn’t have much but it was still a few trips. Somehow Sans got by with only taking in a single thing, which was the photo album Fauna had snagged on the way out. He set it on the table without looking through it, which was kind in the very least. Though still a bit lazy. 

Once everything was inside, you set to unpacking. You and Fauna were terrified of something breaking so she got put on anything breakable while you managed to direct Papyrus into taking boxes into your specific rooms. He did those very overzealously, sprinting up and down the stairs with too many boxes in his arms. He had much too much energy, it was exhausting you just watching him. 

Maybe that’s why his brother was so lazy. Papyrus took up all the energy for both of them. 

“I-It was very kind of you to come help us with this.” You said, tugging on your sleeves and looking at Sans. He gave a lazy shrug, the pricks of light in his eye sockets following Papyrus as he moved. 

“its no trouble. Pap ‘n i live just down the way, you’re practically part of the _flock_ now. so you’d better be ready to see a lot of us.” He shrugged, winking at his stupid pun. You gave him an exaggerated roll of your eyes in return and shrugged away from the table. 

“Well if we’re part of the flock then might as well introduce ourselves. My sister in the kitchen is Fauna.” You introduced with a fond smile and then finished with your own name. 

“pleased to _sheep_ yuh.” 

“How many sheep puns do you have?” You groaned

“a whole _hoof_ load.” 

You had originally thought Fauna had screamed because there were strange skeletons in your house. Now you were starting to think it was because she somehow knew about the puns. 

This was not what you expected when you thought of meeting your new neighbors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Puns is harder than I thought it would be!


	2. Psychic Matchmaker?

Apparently your new guests didn’t understand that there was a common curtsey amount of time you stayed in ones house before going home because Sans and Papyrus were still in your house, long after you had gotten your things in. It wasn’t as if you didn’t like them or anything, they were both very nice and clearly only wanted the best for you both. Papyrus offered to give you and Fauna a tour of Snowdin and introduce you to everyone that they knew while Sans pretty much just offered to tag along and provide entertainment. You had gave them a vague answer of figuring out what your schedule was like since you needed to find a job, as did Fauna, so you didn’t know when you would be available to go on any sort of tour but of course that just led Papyrus to listing off where you could possibly get work in the area. 

They were very sweet but they were also loud and…new. You and Fauna weren’t used to new. You were used to your family and only your family and these new skeletons were very unfamiliar. Still, they made their selves at home, helping you both unpack everything. Each bother took a sister and helped you with that. Actually, helped wasn’t the right word, at least in your case. It really just ended up being you doing all the work while Sans slouched at your desk and would occasionally ask questions. 

“where’re you from?” he asked. 

“My family and I are from around the core, in the capitol.” You answered automatically, getting a box open and starting to place your things where you wanted. 

“so why would you decide to _snow_ all the way out here?” he pressed, pausing only for the dramatic effect of his pun. You were starting to think he didn’t even do it consciously, they were just part of his vocabulary. That or he was so aware of them he spent all of his energy thinking of every pun possible for every situation and that’s why he was so lazy. You gave a small sigh at the joke but continued like he was speaking normal. 

“My family isn’t known for leaving. Fauna and I are the first to ever leave that home and live on our own since…” You trailed off to think, holding a small, delicately carved box in your hands. “Well, probably since the barrier was put up.” You decided and glanced back at him uncomfortably. There wasn’t exactly a stigma came along with never moving from your hometown, but there was one that came with living your entire life in your parent’s house. 

“real close family, yuh’ve got there.” He hummed instead and you found yourself relax. You had just moved here, you didn’t want anyone to start muttering about how weird and paranoid your family was.

“You are your brother seem close.” You said, taking the opportunity to get the spotlight off yourself. 

“yeah…Pap’s is pretty cool, isn’t he?” Sans said in almost a dozy tone. You glanced over and couldn’t help but smile at his expression. He was so happy, a small smile on his face and a faraway look in his eyes. That was the look of someone who would give anything for his brother. 

“He is.” You agreed, returning the smile and trotting over to start linin small things on the windowsill. You could feel the chill of the outside world pressing against the window, trying to get in. The glass was nearly frozen to the touch but you didn’t mind, gave you an excuse to always wear oversized sweaters. 

Score!

“Fauna’s your…younger sister?” Sans guessed after a beat of silence. You hummed and bobbed your head. 

“That she is. Just a year younger than me, so we’re the closest out of all my siblings.” 

You took out one of you many sweaters and began to hang them in the closet, quickly making a rainbow of sweaters that did not actually fit you but made up all of your wardrobe anyway. It’s not like you needed pants or anything. Your entire body from the hips down was wool. Who needs pants when you have built in pants? 

“how many you got?” You took a deep breath and really put some thought into that question. It should be an easy one to answer but…you had a good number of siblings and sometimes you accidentally got cousins confused because you all grew up together and there was never really a defining line so...

“Seven?” you guessed, eyes narrowed and still trying to count of their names mentally. “Yeah, seven.” 

“that’s a lot.” 

“We like having a big family, it’s a thing for us. Safety in number or something like that.” You shrugged and went back to unpacking, pausing to listen for any signs of distress coming from Fauna. You just heard laughter and a chipper yelling so you didn’t feel the need to go check in on her. 

“seems like you guys are a real tight _knit_ family.” He said with a wink. You scowled at him and crossed your arms. 

“Are puns just your thing? Or do you do it specifically because that rubs almost everyone the wrong way for some odd reason?” you asked coldly. Sans shifted, sitting up a bit and gave you a look you couldn’t quite discern until it clicked. You gasped, hands lifting quickly to cover your mouth in horror. “Oh my! That was so rude of me! You must think I’m so cruel! I didn’t mean to! I’m sorry, I—“ instead of getting offended, Sans just waved a hand in the only way he must know how: lazily. 

“don’t worry about it. i get it all the time.” He promised and didn’t sound angry but you still felt awful. Who were you to make fun of what someone else clearly enjoyed? If he liked making puns so be it. 

So just like that, everything was awkward and the room felt stifling. You bit your lip, thinking quickly for an escape from the situation, reaching up to toy with the ridges on the horns that adorned your skull, thinking fast. 

“Food!” you yelped. “W-We need to buy food.” You explained and scampered out the door, refreshing that mental note that you were in desperate need to carpet. You headed towards Fauna’s room and knocked, nudging the door open. 

It appears that their ‘unpacking’ had turned into recreating the entire room as some kind of fort, complete with a wall of boxes as their protection and all of her bedding and clothes piled up in the center as padding. The structure was surprisingly well made and actually looked sturdy. Fauna and Papyrus were sitting in the center of the structure just talking or…yelling. Fauna was talking, Papyrus was yelling. You were just happy how relaxed she was. You were a bit surprised she had managed to relax so quickly but as long as she was smiling, you weren’t going to question it. 

“Hey Faun. Don’t wanna interrupt but we need food. I can go by myself but—“ the switch from delight to panic was instantaneous. She scrambled out of her fort, shaking her head so quickly her ears were slapping her in the face. 

“No! I’ll come with!” she squeaked, grabbing your hand tightly, eyes wide. She didn’t want to be left alone. You weren’t fond of the idea either but you hadn’t wanted to ruin her time so you hadn’t said anything but you were happy she wanted to come anyway. This was a new place, a new place with new people that you weren’t ready to face alone. 

“Thank you.” You whispered and turned to the two skeleton brothers, who were waiting for the verdict. “Uh…we need to go out and get shopping so it was lovely meeting you both.” You said with a polite smile. 

“I BET IT WAS AMAZING TO BE GRACED WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” Papyrus called, giving you a huge thumbs up. You smiled in return and nodded, since no accurate response came to mind. 

“Thanks for helping me unpack, Papyrus!” Fauna chirped. 

“ANYTIME, FRIEND!” he crowed, striking yet another pose. Fauna giggled, bobbing her head. 

“And thanks for the…company, I suppose.” You mumbled since you couldn’t exactly thank Sans for help on the unpacking front. 

“DID YOU NOT HELP OUR NEW NEIGHBOR, LAZY BONES?!” Papyrus demanded in horror. 

“you know i just got off a long shift, Pap. i’m bone dead tired.” Sans disagreed easily, with an exaggerated wink. Papyrus let out a whine of annoyance and shook his head quickly. 

“THAT IS NO EXCUSE NOT TO BE NEIGHBORLY!” 

“It’s okay, Papyrus. I don’t mind.” You cut in quickly since Sans seemed perfectly content with just listening to his brother rant and rave. “It was just nice to have someone to talk to while I work. I’m used to a lot more monsters in my house and we didn’t expect to meet anyone so soon.” 

“WE ARE RATHER NEW TO THE AREA AS WELL SO WE ARE ALSO TRYING TO GET TO KNOW EVERYONE!” That was a bit of a surprise. The way they talked it seemed like they had been here their whole lives. 

“Oh? I didn’t know that. How long have you been here?” 

“just a few months.” Sans finally piped up, looked like he was having a good time watching your confusion. “moved from hotlands, near the core.” 

“We know that area!” Fauna gasped, bouncing in excitement. “It’s so much different than here!” 

“we were looking for a change.” You looked over at Sans with a look of concern. You could tell there was more to that story than he was letting on but that was none of your business so you looked away, keeping your head down and your thoughts to yourself. 

“Birds of a feather!” Fauna laughed, looking up at your for approval, making sure she used the saying right. It was an old human thing you had both heard your grandparents toss around. You gave a small nod of encouragement and smiled. 

“Seems like it.” you agreed and went to fetch your purse, poking at it quickly to find your funds. “Anyway, we should be off. You both are welcome to stop by whenever you’d like.” 

The line was supposed to just be polite, the thought of anyone just showing up at your front door whenever they pleased was a bit terrifying but you had a feeling that was the wrong choice of words. 

“THANK YOU, NEIGHBOR! WE WILL LEAVE YOU TO YOUR SHOPPING NOW!” he shouted and starting dragging Sans out by his hood. He just kept that goofy grin on his face and went absolutely slack, letting his body get dragged out the door. 

“bundle up out there, don’t want to you two to get chilled to the _bone_.” He advised, just as Papyrus slammed the door shut behind them. 

You and Fauna looked at each other, suddenly feeling very exhausted. Being around family was one thing, but keeping up appearances for strangers was a totally different and very tiring thing to do. 

“Do we have to go shopping now?” Fauna whined. 

“Do you want to eat tonight?” you replied with a heavy sigh. Fauna pouted and nodded slowly. She could never resist the thought of food, hell, neither of you could and the thought of just living off the few travel snacks you had left was not appealing. So out into the world you went. 

Since you were from Hotland, you decided it would be best to actually follow up on Sans’s advice and bundle up and by bundle up you meant wear two sweaters instead of the standard one and braved the cold. 

It was definitely nippy, and now that you weren’t dragging carts with you and exerting a whole lot more energy, you could feel it. Every breath you released spread around you like a cloud, binding with Fauna’s in the air around you. She was taking in the surroundings with wide eyes, a smile stretching across her lips at anything and everything. She had never been out of your small area before this so everything was new to her. You had been allowed to travel a bit farther out with your father so this wasn’t all brand new, but it was still nice to see how happy she was about everything. 

You arrived at the shop and wandered in, looking for enough food to last you both quite a while. 

“So what did you think of them?” Fauna asked, poking through some boxes of crackers. 

“Who? The Skeletons?” you clarified, getting a few bags of chips and placing them in your cart. “I thought they were nice…a bit over loud and…” you waved a hand, trying to think of the right word. “Overenthusiastic.”

“That’s just Papyrus though! Sans was like the total opposite of his brother.” 

“Two halves of the same coin.” You smiled and tossed a few cans of soup into the cart. “But Sans really loves Papyrus, it was cute.” 

“Whoa there, his reaction, or him?” Fauna asked with a mischievous smirk. You just rolled your eyes and shook a box of spaghetti in her face. 

“The reaction, doof.” You scoffed, rolling your eyes and continued putting everything you needed in the cart. 

“Are you sure? Cause I thought I saw some meaningful glances at those good-byes.” She pressed. Oh, she loved doing this, to anyone and everyone. They so much as looked at someone not in the family for longer than a passing glance and suddenly they were in love. 

She claimed she only did it to those she could tell were actually going to fall in love, that she was some kind of psychic matchmaker. There were a few times her predictions that turned out true but there was no way this one was right, just some gentle teasing. Had to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So of course I uploaded the first chapter of this the week my life kind of exploded on itself but I have a lot of ideas for this so I'll try to get on a semi-regular schedule. Thank you for all the Kudos! Love yuh!


	3. Time to Lie Your Way through an Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no Skele-bros in this chapter. They'll be back next chapter, SWEAR! Maybe I'll actually start writing longer chapters then when I get past this introductory stuff and actually get to the plot heavy parts of the story.
> 
> Also, thank you so much for the Bookmarks and Kudos! I love you all!

Settling into Snowdin was going a lot easier than you expected. 

Fauna had dropped her stupid idea with you and Sans when you had offered to let her pick out what desserts you bought. That was enough to shut her up and pick out enough desserts to feed their entire family for a month, not that it would possibly last that long, maybe it would for you, since there were only two people plowing through them but also, knowing how much you both enjoyed them…it might not actually survive that long. 

You both had that all settled and placed in your fridge, which was actually an odd think since it barely required any power, it just had a fan in the back from the outside for the fridge, and the freezer just had a more powerful fan from the outside air. 

You had a tiny bit of unreasonable concern that someone was just going to knock out the fan and just steal your food but that most likely was not going to happen. Hopefully. 

But after that was put away you both had to deal with the next issue of moving: jobs. Your parents had only given you so much gold so you needed to work, which meant dealing with people…hurrah. Fauna had it a bit easy, she got used to people a lot easier, she was more trusting and just a chipper happy monster. You, on the other hand, took longer to get comfortable with people, which made getting jobs that usually involved talking to people VERY HARD! But you had no choice, you just to find one that let you be as antisocial as possible. 

But that was tomorrow, today, you just elected to relax and get used to your new home, sprawling on the couch with Fauna and just talking or relishing of the silence of just being alone in your own house, it was a nice change. You had a book in your lap as you rested, a large book that you had read millions of times before. When open it stretched nearly twice across your lap and you had to keep a knee out to support it. Each page was filled with beautifully drawn images and descriptions of so many things you would probably never see in your life. Colorful drawings of flowers and vines, and so many other plants that were so fascinating to you. You loved immersing yourself in the knowledge the book gave you. You loved imagining what they would look like actually in the ground and what their colors actually were, and not the faded colors that the book illustrated. It was an old book that your great-grandfather had brought from above ground. It had been his prized possession, which is why it was now yours since he had chosen you, out of your entire family, to give it to. 

You ended up nodding off on the couch, the book still stretched over you lap, Fauna mirroring you, though her she had a pencil and a notebook in her lap. She loved writing, would spend all her time doing that if she could. At least you found out your couch was super comfortable. 

The next day, however, you got up before your little sister and went to make breakfast. You left some water to boiling and went to change. You decided to go for one of your heavier sweaters and grabbed a scarf and a pair of gloves for later. You wished you could wear a hat but with the giant curved horns that adorned the side of your skull they didn’t work that well. Fauna could wear hats. Fauna was lucky! Fauna had smaller horns! Fauna didn’t have to deal with a freezing head all the time! Or the aches and cricks in your neck! It wasn’t fair but you could also do nothing but deal with it. 

Once you got redressed you went downstairs and finished breakfast, setting out the bowls of oatmeal you had made and went to nudge Fauna awake. 

“Hey Faun. Can’t sleep the day away.” You hummed, nudging her shoulder gently. She groaned and curled in on the pillow she was clutching to her chest, crushing her notebook in the process. 

“Five more minutes.” She whined. 

“No way, not unless you want cold sludge for breakfast.” You argued, poking at her gut. “I made oatmeal, c’mon.” She didn’t give an actual answer, just let out a long, drawn out groan.  
“Fine, enjoy your sludge…unless I decide to eat it instead.” 

“Don’t you dare.” Came the snarled reply, muffled by the pillow. 

“Then get up!” you laughed, trotting back towards the kitchen and setting out a bunch of different spices and things you could put to make the oatmeal better. Finally Fauna shuffled in and you had to cringe, worried she was leaving deep scratches in the wood floor. 

“We still have wooden floors, remember?” You stated hesitantly. 

“Wha?” she yawned and looked back at the floor. Yeah, there were some scratches. “Whoops.” She mumbled and settled down, dragging her bowl closer and pouring two giant scoops of sugar and one scoop of cinnamon, stirring it in daze before she actually started to eat. You snickered and fixed it your way, eating it with a bit more alertness. 

“I’m going to look for jobs today.” You stated. 

“I will too…later.” Fauna returned, eyes dozy. You smiled and nodded, going back to eat, thinking back to what Papyrus and 

Sans had said about places that were looking for workers and sorting through those and mentally organizing them in most to least desirable. 

You finished eating and wished Fauna goodbye, you knew she was too sleepy to care that you were leaving her alone. She needed to get used to it, anyway, you both did. If you were working separately you couldn’t always be together, you couldn’t be too codependent. The whole point of moving out was to become more independent. 

So you got yourself bundled up and stepped out the door. It was nice out, cold, sure but it was peaceful. Your house was a bit away from the town center, a bit into the woods so for a few minutes everything was peaceful. All you could hear were your own hooves pressing through the snow and your own breaths, watching them swirl into the air around you. You wished every second was like this. 

That vanished the second you stepped into town. 

It was bustling, people were all over the place, talking and heading around. There was a swell of noise, talking and laughing. It was such a chipper place. Snowdin was a nice place! You liked it here, you like it a lot!

A smile worked its way over your face and you continued through to your first choice to work, keeping your head down, giving a slight smile to anyone who greeted you as you went. 

Everyone seemed friendly so far. 

You had to pause for a second to try and figure out where you were and shuffled in the correct direction. You took a deep breath, looking up at your destination and nudged the door open. It was nice and toasty inside and just had such a welcoming environment. You let out a deep breath, unable to help but just feel instantly relaxed. You loved libraries, the smell of the books and the monsters relaxing, noses in their books and totally oblivious to the world around them. If you could score a job here that would be perfect. 

“Hello there! Welcome!” the monster at the front desk chirped.  
“Is there anything I can help you with?” You smiled softly and stepped up to the desk, fidgeting with your oversized sleeves. 

“Uh…yeah! Hi. I just moved in and I heard you were…hiring?” you tried uncomfortably, trying to keep smiling, hoping it didn’t look too forced and like a cringe. The monster beamed in delight, clapping his hands two sets of claws in delight as both of his mouths turned up. 

“We just put that out ages and, quite honestly, we didn’t think anyone was going to respond. We were loosing hope!” He chirped energetically, only the bottom mouth speaking. You grinned and shrugged. 

“My sister and I just moved out here so we’re both looking for jobs, she’s looking at places and I came here.” You explained, suppressing a cringe. Did that sound like you were trying to get Fauna a job as well? Hopefully not. 

“Well we’re glad to have you!” he said, still smiling with his top mouth as he spoke with the other. “What’s your name?” 

You started to introduce yourself, but you were so nervous it came out as an embarrassing squeak as your voice cracked. You flushed and cleared your throat, repeating it more clearly, flushed and uncomfortable. 

“Nice to meet you! I’m Richie!” the monster chirped, smiling comfortingly. You nodded back, not sure what else needed to be said. “Well! You came at the perfect time, I’m the one who runs this place so I can give you a quick interview but, to tell you the truth…” he leaned forward, looking around like he was telling some big secret. “You’re going to get the job.” He whispered with the top mouth. The voice in that one was a bit lower pitch but funny. 

“Really? That’s great!” you gasped. 

“Well sure! No one else is going to apply, it’s been a very long time. We’re just happy to have you! So, why would you like to work at our little Library?” 

You hated that question. Like…you wanted to work because you needed money to survive but you wanted to work at the library because then you didn’t have to deal with that many people but you couldn’t say that because that’s not what any employer wanted to hear. So looked like it was time to utterly bullshit everything. 

“Well, since I just moved here I want a chance to meet people in a calm environment and I’ve also loved books as long as I can remember so working around them seems like it would be a nice way to spend time and besides, that means I get to talk to everyone about books!” you said, unable to keep the excitement out of your tone. 

“That’s a good answer. You’re hired!” Rickie cheered. 

“Really? That’s it?” you gasped. 

“That’s it! Welcome to the team! And by team I mean me and two others.” He cackled, shrugging. 

“That’s fine! Thank you so much for letting me join.” 

“Not a problem, let me show you around, explain what you’ll be doing and figuring out pay and hours.” He listed off, getting up and beginning to lead you through the library. You needed to memorize the different ordering system for the books, make sure things are in order and help anyone who needed it. 

Seemed fun!

You decided you would be coming back the following day to officially start work and you were actually really looking forward to it! Rickie was really nice and you couldn’t wait to meet the others you would be working with. 

You headed home with a little skip in your step, super excited. 

You weren’t exactly sure if Faun had as good of luck as you did but you were hopeful. You were making your place in Snowdin, this was your home now!

You returned home and clicked your hooves against the ground to knock off any of the snow that had stuck with you and you didn’t want to get snow in your new house and hurt the wood floors. 

Again, CARPET! It is needed!

“Faun?” you called, “I’m home!” 

“Honey? Is that you?” Fauna called back jokingly, peeking over the banister at you. You stuck your tongue out at her in return. 

“You go out and look for a job?” you asked, crossing your arms behind your head to rub at a sore spot at your spine. 

“Yeah! I’ve got a job! How about you?” 

“Likewise!” you giggled. “Where did you end up finding a place?” 

“There’s a restaurant down on the main street called Grillby’s that was looking for a waitress and they hired me! I’m getting an introduction and all that tomorrow. You?” 

“Library.” 

“Of _course_.” She scoffed you gave an unabashed smile and shrugged. 

“Well I’m looking forward to it. I’m going to make lunch, want anything?” 

“Sure! But don’t make any plans for dinner!” you paused on your way to the kitchen with a frown and glanced back at your  
sister nervously. 

“Why?” 

“Because I ran into Papyrus when I was out and he invited us to dinner!” she explained with a devious smile. You narrowed your eyes up at Fauna slowly. “Sans will be there!” 

“I would assume so…if that’s his house.” You agreed flatly. She just smiled widely, such an innocent and equally devious smile. 

“Dress nice!” 

“I don't trust your intentions, Fauna!” you whined pathetically. 

“DRESS NICE!” 

So…apparently she wasn’t going to forget about it.


	4. This is supposed to be Spaghetti, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the Skelebros!

If someone had told you only last month that you would be moving away from home, almost entirely across the underground with only your sister and, on within the first two days you would already be going over to visit your neighbors baring the easiest to make dish you possibly could…you probably would’ve just backed away slowly, thoroughly freaked out at the mere thought and retreated to the safety of your home. 

Of course, that reaction hadn’t changed. You still just wanted to go home and hide away, keeping your head in sand or…snow, as it were.   
That probably explained the deep gouges in the snow as you continued to drag your hooves. Your hand was in the vice like grip of Fauna as she forced you along. 

“C’mon! This is taking forever and I’m hungry!” Fauna whined, tugging harder. 

“But…I don’t want to be social! I just want to sit and read!” you argued pathetically. 

“Read? That same book you must have memorized by now? Come make friends instead!” Faun scoffed. 

“But I can make friends at work! If I go to this now then I won’t want to go to work tomorrow!” you rationalized, finally managing to stop moving. “You’re welcome to go but I really don’t want to socialize, it’s exhausting. Just say I’m sick.” 

“They saw you literally yesterday.” She scoffed. “They’ll know you aren’t sick.” 

“Then say I’m tired!” you tried again. 

“No, you need to make friends, come on.” she sighed and continued to drag you along. She may be smaller, but she was stronger, which was not helping. 

You continued to whine and complain the whole way there. Thankfully, no one was really around to see your pathetic display since they were all asleep and Fauna was using her situational deafness to its full effect and paid you no mind. She only let you go when you arrived at a simple house, a bit bigger than your own but looked like the same basic layout. Fauna turned to face you and looked you over with a close eye. She had said dress up, so you did! 

You wore a fancy oversized sweater. 

She had put up a fit and tried to get you to wear some of your actual formal wear but suddenly there was a lot going on in the kitchen you needed to attend to. Timing sure was   
weird, wasn’t it? So you had won with the comfort of your own sweaters but she was still going to make sure it laid right and organized your hair to the best of her ability. You just gave up and let her fidget with your appearance. 

“You done yet? It’s really weird just stand outside someone’s house like this.” You grumbled, trying to stay perfectly still so you could get this over with. 

“I just want to make sure you look nice!” Fauna cooed. 

“It’s just a dinner. Why aren’t you worrying about yourself as much?” you demanded but got no response. She decided you looked good enough and shooed you towards the door.   
You shot her a quick glare and stepped aside to let her knock while you made sure nothing had happened to your casserole. 

Fauna knocked and stepped back, waiting for it to be answered. 

“You look nice, by the way.” She whispered. You glanced at her and smiled. 

“Thank you, you do as well.” You returned under your breath, which was true. 

She put a lot more care in her appearance. She actually put in the effort to deal with long hair, unlike you. You decided long hair was much too much of a pain so it was sheared down to a more manageable level. But Fauna had actually spent time taming her hair and organizing it nicely so the usually wild curls actually looked together and nice. She also actually chose to wear a dress and all the power to her. She looked nice, and that’s all that mattered. 

Finally the door was pulled open, and with it a cloud of smoke. 

“WELCOME, NEIGHBORS!” Papyrus shouted. 

“Uh…hi, Papyrus! Is…is something burning?” Fauna asked worriedly while you just struggled not to start coughing. 

“THAT IS JUST DINNER! IT IS SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!” he said dismissively. 

“I don’t—“ You started to disagree when you noticed Sans waving his hand quickly in front of his throat, telling you to shut up. So you just let your voice trail off awkwardly. 

“WHAT WAS THAT, FRIEND?!” 

“Oh…uh…nothing. I just…I don’t…” you struggled quickly to think of something to say. “I don’t…remember if I locked the door! Faun! Did I lock the door?” you asked quickly. She   
stared at you for a few seconds and followed where your eyes had been seconds before and noticed Sans standing there innocently with a fan clearing most of the smoke from the area, all the windows open. 

“Yeah. I think we’re good.” She scoffed. “Well, we brought something with us as well!” she said, and I lifted the container like a prize. 

“It’s just a casserole.” You explained modestly. 

“YOU DIDN’T NEED TO BRING ANYTHING. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE ALREADY PREPARED THE ENTIRE MEAL!” he crowed, striking a dramatic pose in the doorway, his brightly colored, oddly patterned nylon looking jacket covered by a cooking apron. 

“why don’t you let ‘em in, Pap? they must be chilled to the _bone_.” Sans called. 

“We haven’t even gotten in the door and you’re already assaulting us with puns?” Fauna teased, stepping in like she had known the brothers for years and this was already her second home. You followed slowly, holding onto your dish like a lifeline. 

“assaulting? my jokes _Sans_ ational, kid.” He replied, smile growing wider. 

“Yeah, sure. Puns are the best way to rope in the ladies.” She scoffed. 

“you’d be surprised.” He replied, the smile growing slightly in amusement to some inside joke he seemed to have.

Wonder if it ever got annoying to be in a constant state of smiling. You thought absentmindedly, shifting your weight and making sure you had a good grip on the dish. 

“You never know.” She hummed, giving a huge smile and turned back to you. “Is there anywhere we can put that?” 

“sure, right on the table will do fine.” Sans said, waving over to their little table. You gave a thankful smile and walked over to set it down. “thanks for bringing that Pap’s still…learning.” Sans whispered, suddenly right behind you. You gave a small squeak of surprise and spun around, looking down at the shorter skeleton brother, resting a hand against your chest, calming down. 

“O-Oh! No problem! I would’ve felt bad for showing up empty handed.” You replied, toying with the edges of your sleeves. “Is there anything I can help with?” you offered.   
“nope, Paps is king of the kitchen. no one else is allowed in while he’s cooking.” He explained, stance slouched and lazy, his smile softer. He really loved his brother. 

“But uh…what have you been eating? You seemed oddly prepared for things burning.” You asked carefully. 

“happens every night. i eat out at Grillby’s a lot.” He shrugged. 

“Oh! Fauna just got a job there!” you gasped. 

“yeah, i was there when the kid got hired. good on her. she said you were looking for something too, find anything?” you nodded, smiling proudly. 

“I got hired down at the library. I’m really excited about it.” You dropped your eyes, trying not to get too excited and make a fool out of yourself. 

“library, huh? well, if a book falls on your head…you only have your _shelf_ to blame.” He said, lifting his hands from his pockets only to make double finger guns at you. You scowled back at him but didn’t get time to reply. 

“SANS STOP MAKING PUNS AT OUR GUESTS!” Papyrus screamed from the kitchen. 

“k.” Sans replied lazily, his smile widening. 

“APOLOGIZE!” 

“k.” 

“OUT LOUD!” 

“k.” 

“NOW!” 

“sorry i was too punny for you.” He turned his attention back to you. He was having the time of his life right now. 

“SANS!” Papyrus shrieked. 

“It’s fine, Papyrus. I have a feeling I might as well get used to them.” You giggled, amused by how the brothers interacted. Papyrus was too energetic for his own good. Sans beamed, nodding in agreement. You were stuck with them. That was that. 

“Well anyway! I’m starving!” Fauna interrupted. 

“PERFECT! BECAUSE THE MEAL, PREPARED BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IS NOW READY!” Papyrus came out bearing a large bowl with what you assumed was once spaghetti but had now somehow become a charred mess that had sauce mixed in. To be entirely honest, it looked like throw up. 

“That looks great!” Fauna chirped, clearly trying not to cringe. 

“I AM GLAD YOU THINK SO! I WILL GIVE YOU AN EXTRA SERVING!” Papyrus cried. You glanced at your sister with wide eyes, cringing as she looked to you for help. She had brought this on herself. “AND YOU, NEIGHBOR?” 

“Oh I didn’t know we were having this party until after I already ate, so I’m not that hungry…just a little please.” 

You had been practicing that line since you smelled smoke. 

“OH…THEN I WILL JUST GIVE YOU A NORMAL SERVING!” He still pretty much piled the spaghetti concoction on your plate and did the same with Sans. 

“Thank you, Papyrus.” You mumbled and poked experimentally at it with a fork. It didn’t move at all, wasn’t even the slightest bit of give to it at all. You tried again but only succeeded in moving the plate as well. You glanced at it a bit closer, trying to pick it up, see if you could lift the mass up but apparently it had fused to the plate?

“hey Paps, think you forgot drinks.” Sans stated simply. 

“OF COURSE! I WILL BE RIGHT BACK!” with that he ran back into the kitchen. You and Fauna looked at Sans desperately. You didn’t want to be rude but if you ate this, you would probably need to go to the hospital. 

“pass ‘em down.” He said, holding out a hand to both of you. 

“I know you love your brother but eating these—“ 

“i’m not going to.” He shrugged and beckoned with his fingers a bit more urgently. You heard water running and didn’t know how much time you had left so you just nudged your plate over, as did Fauna. 

Sans accepted both of them and moved them under the table. When he returned his hands up he was holding two clean plates, which he returned to you. You stared at the plate and back at him, eyes wide and questioning. He just winked and leaned back in his chair. His plate actually looked like he had scraped it clean with a fork, though you hadn’t noticed him eat. 

“I HAVE—OH! YOU ARE DONE ALREADY?!” Papyrus asked in shock, holding a tray of water glasses, a bottle of mustard and a bottle of ketchup. 

“Yeah! It was great Paps, really filling.” Fauna said, beaming, sitting back and patting her stomach. 

“Very good.” You agreed, feeling back for lying but…you really didn’t want to know what that would’ve done to your digestive system. 

“I AM GLAD YOU ENJOYED IT!” 

Actually, seeing how pleased Papyrus looked, you were fine with lying. If saying you ate that concoction made him happy, then so be it. 

“pass some’a that mushroom thing you brought.” Sans requested, poking at the air with his fork, leaning on his other hand. You nodded and nudged it over to him. He took a good bit onto his plate and passed it back. You thankfully accepted it and added some to your plate. 

“Not as good as your spaghetti.” You decided to state after you noticed Fauna shoving your food a bit too readily into her face. Apparently she had tried some of his food and needed to chase the taste down. 

“Not at all!” Fauna agreed, mouth full so her words came out muffled. 

“Fauna!” you hissed, horrified she would do something so childish. She looked at you in confusion. You practically saw the lightbulb click and she swallowed loudly, face heating up. 

“Oh! I’m sorry!” she squeaked, face heating up but Sans just waved her off, setting his fork down and leaning back. His plate, again, was miraculously clean. 

“that’s nothing. you should see Pap’s mor—“ 

“WE DO NOT TALK ABOUT THAT, SANS!” Papyrus cut in quickly, and the conversation devolved into laughter. “WE SHOULD HAVE A TOAST!” He held up his bottle, which you and Fauna automatically mirrored. “TO NEW—SANS WHAT IN THE WORLD WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THAT?!” 

Sans simply shrugged, innocently holding up an actual piece of toast to clink against the glasses. 

“SANS!” Papyrus whined. 

“fine, fine.” He snickered and put the bread down, instead picking up the bottle of ketchup. 

“THANK YOU!” he cleared his throat loudly. “TO NEW FRIENDS!” 

“To new friends!” everyone echoed and drank before turning back to what was left of your meals, the conversation turning to much lighter topics. 

You found yourself staying quiet for the most part, enjoying simply observing. The conversation was dominated by Fauna and Papyrus, with Sans just interjecting with bad puns or reminding his brother of something. He seemed to enjoy just watching with that gentle, loving look he seemed to adopt whenever his brother was around. You smiled softly and turned your eyes back to your sister, realizing you had been staring at Sans for way too long. 

She was in the middle of arguing with Papyrus about the best kind of pasta sauce. Paps was all for the original red sauce while Fauna was aggressively defending the glories of white sauces. She was already on her feet and looked prepared to fully climb over the table and tackle Papyrus if that made him believe her point. The only thing you decided to do was pull her plate and glass out of the way to make sure nothing broke. 

After about thirty minutes of them arguing in circles you automatically began pulling dishes closer to yourself, to at least bring them into the kitchen and give yourself something to do. Sans noticed and actually got up, taking a single fork you left behind and set it on the counter, next to all the other dishes. 

“hey, thanks for coming. Paps seems to be having a good time.” Sans stated softly. 

“Thanks for inviting us. I definitely didn’t expect to make friends this quickly after moving.” You grinned. 

“well, guess that’s what happens when we show up on your doorstep and don’t leave for hours.” He replied, smile widening. You couldn’t help a small laugh and nodded. 

“I guess that’s true but…I’m glad you did.” You admitted. “I’m really liking Snowdin so far.” 

“it’s an _ice_ place, once you get used to it.” 

“You can’t help yourself, can you?” you sighed, moment immediately ruined. 

“nope!” 

Still, maybe this was better than hiding in your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos! I'm almost through with all the introductory stuff, then we'll get to all the fun stuff I have planned!


End file.
